1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved option board game. Various types of board games are available which utilize a game board having a peripheral movement path formed by a series of squares. These conventional board games utilize player pieces whose movement is determined by the throw of dice. The present invention seeks to provide a more interesting and exciting game by adding an element of decision making to the play of the game. Players are required to make financial decisions regarding the purchase of letters required to spell the words of a key phrase, without going bankrupt. Random consequence tables are provided to simulate the random nature of the opportunities and consequences of life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of board games are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a board game is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,411, which issued to C. Hill et al on Apr. 20, 1976. This patent discloses a board game for two or more players simulating the popular conception of espionage. A set of pieces is allotted to each player who must play on an outer part of the board to collect various items used in espionage in order to qualify to play on an inner part of the board. The board is set out in sectors divided symbolically by barriers which can be bridged to move to an opposing player's sector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,337, which issued to W. Callender on Dec. 6, 1977, discloses a board game having spaces providing a path of movement for a game piece about the periphery of the board. Movement of the game piece is determined from instruction cards placed face down in separate stacks on the game board. Each stack is covered by a control card visibly depicting a different musical note. The game includes chance cubes having a different character letter thereon which corresponds to a note depicted on one of the control cards. In order to gain access to an instruction card to enable movement of the game piece, a player must compare the character letter on a cube with the notes depicted on the control cards and recognize the depicted note which corresponds to the character letter. Having done so, the player is entitled to remove the underlying instruction card and move the game piece accordingly. The game is designed to provide musical education. U.S. Pat. No. 4,252,320, which issued to G. Rouse on Feb. 24, 1981, discloses a maze board game for play by three players or groups of players. The game utilizes a game board bearing a substantially rectangular maze. The maze is divided into a number of spaces or steps and includes a number of blocking positions. The maze is delineated on three sides by residence strips which have designated residence positions. Play of the game is dictated by the roll of dice. The object of the game is to move a marker of token from a starting position through the maze to visit the space directly in front of a residence. Points are scored by visiting all residence locations on the board. U.S. Pat. No. 4,279,422, which issued to M. Shaw on July 21, 1981, discloses a board game which simulates attending college. The game utilizes a board upon which two separate paths of play are defined. One path of play is a college path which represents various academic financial occurrences which befall the student player. The other path defines a financial path which represents various financial occurrences which befall the player while working and not attending college. Each path is divided into intervals which designate various rewards or credits or detriments. Play begins on the financial path with the objective being to collect sufficient funds to attend college. Once sufficient funds to attend college have been obtained, play continues on the college path. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,724, which issued to S. Brzezinski et al on Dec. 22, 1981, discloses a board game which utilizes a board having an inner area divided up into spaces for accommodating formation of words from letter pieces. Surrounding the inner area are a plurality of spaces defining a travel path for player pieces, which spaces include indicia referring the player's landing thereon to respective bonus, penalty and category cards which will control their next step in forming words in the central area. Play money certificates are utilized to accumulate the player's scores, based upon the letter value of words formed, and also to accommodate purchase of additional letters under certain conditions, as well as penalty payments. The throw of dice controls the movement of the player pieces while in the outer portion of the board. U.S. Pat. 4,415,160, which issued to H. Lamb on Nov. 15, 1983, discloses a medieval board game combining both fantasy and strategy game elements with chance. Each player assumes the role of a king or queen to manipulate men, gold and circumstances represented by playing cards in an effort to gain possession of an opponent's crown. The game pieces include a game board with castles represented thereon for defending each player's crown, and squares with indicia thereon which enable a player to draw a card when a game piece lands on one of the indicia. The cards represent men, gold, attack and defend moves, and circumstances such as penalties and rewards. The play is advanced by utilizing a white knight game piece and a black knight game piece for movement around the board in accordance with the throw of dice.
While the above mentioned devices are suited for their intended usage, none of these devices provide a board game which utilizes a board having a path of movement divided into squares and designating various letters, various monetary rewards and various penalties. In conjunction with a score card having recessed locations for receiving various letter tiles determined from the movement of game pieces about the game board. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of board games, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such board games, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.